Halo Fanon:Requests for Administration/Ahalosniper
Halo Fanon > Requests for Administration > Relevant Links *Userpage *Talk page * * * Nomination I, , nominate for administrator on Halo Fanon. Nominee, please accept or defer the above nomination below this line. Despite some tribulations on my part, I have decided to redouble my efforts to fulfill an administrative role at Halo Fanon rather than shirk the commitments I've already made. I, Ahalosniper, accept the nomination. That Damn Sniper Reason for Nomination I take great pleasure in nominating Ahalosniper as one of Halo Fanon's potential admins. Although he's been a long-time user of Halo Fanon, I've only become closely acquainted with him relatively recently. Ever since he began using the IRC on a regular basis in 2012, I've become more and more convinced that he would one day be an administrator. And now that our wiki is in need of them, I think he is definitely one of the best choices. To put it simply, he is a very friendly user who has often been very helpful to new users. This is not always an easy job, since we all know how Halo Fanon receives a fair share of less-than-cooperative new users from time to time. And yet, I've never seen this compel Ahalosniper to be anything less than civil and informative in how he deals with him. As I am an administrator who usually steps in only when a situation begins to spiral out of control, I would greatly appreciate having someone on the team to try and prevent it from happening. I also believe Ahalosniper has the sufficient site experience and the writing skill to advise other users when they need him for help. I see him has an ideal role model for many, and I know he will be of benefit to many if he were to become an administrator. Support (10/4) Sysop # As nomination. # Per nomination. Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 14:58, November 6, 2013 (UTC) # Sniper's had this coming for a long time. He's got my support. # Easily one of the best writers on the site, not to mention one of the easiest people to get along with I've ever met. The admin team would lose out big time if his were not voted in. # One of the nicest users, and best writers, on the site. # Duck Ajax 013 (talk) 19:42, November 6, 2013 (UTC) # No one is more deserving. # Why isn't he an admin already? # With the new orientation towards community-focused activities, Ahalosniper is an obvious candidate for the position of administrator. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 01:26, November 7, 2013 (UTC) # Not just another Halo sniper. Neutral (0/0) Sysop Against (0/0) Sysop Comments Questions Nominee, if you accept the nomination, please answer the following questions. It is advised that voters check the nominee's responses before voting. 1. When did you join Halo Fanon? According to my page, I registered June 22nd, 2009, though I first beheld its wonders about a week before. 2. What, to you, are your most valuable contributions to Halo Fanon? I suppose I could answer my article which won an award, but while I'm proud of Vinh's story and page, I don't think it to be my greatest contribution or even on the same level as the Spartans of old. The contributions I've made which I held in highest regard were those made to RP:Losing Hope and the RvB: Revolution RP. The first should certainly come as a surprise, for all the parts of it that are of below-average quality writing and conception, but it was something that the users involved got excited about, had energy to contribute to. Revolution for the same reason, it's something that inspired the participants to put their talent and time to use. So they'd have to be the things I'm most fond of. 3. What do you consider to be canon in the Halo universe (i.e. books, movies, games, etc.)? Please describe how you feel this canon is important. For as much as I'd like to resist it, the point of rejecting 343i's contributions to the universe has come and gone. The Bungie-era material, books and games, has become an in-arguable foundation, but while we built in our own directions during the in-between time, the series is moving forward again. If we don't come back to it, new users will see little point in joining up when their heads are filled with ideas of Spartan-IVs and the voyages of the starship Infinity. The things I still question, however, are Legends, for reasons we've all griped about enough to know, and some of the comic series contributions, such as Black Team. But, since they're not being brought to center stage, I can accept them staying on the peripheries. 4. What do you believe you have contributed to the community? Would you judge yourself as an approachable user? I'd like to think that I take after LOMI a bit, because he was the friendly face of the administration team when I arrived. I know how frightening it can be for a new user, who may not be familiar with how we run things, to have his material criticized. When they're judged by a standard they don't feel they know, it can lead to backlash (fear leads to anger, etc.), and it's something I hope I've been able to help head off in the past. Hopefully, I can do so in the future as well. 5. If you are administrated, what sort of changes would you propose? Lifting some of the weight off Sona's shoulders, for one. I intend to take command of the Good Articles project so the returning bureaucrat has a bit more time to devote to other projects like Survival of the Fittest. I've also been glad to see the About page getting a little attention and revision, and hope its History section becomes a more looked-at resource for users to understand our community, how it's adapted and responded to new canon, and the greater legends of inter-user drama from the early days. Additionally, with the wiki clean-up going and the Uncategorized list empty, I think we can take another shot at a wikia spotlight. 6. To the best of your understanding, what does holding the position of administrator entail? The first part of administration is the tedious technical duties and the lists of minor edits that need to be dealt with. I'll be honest, that's the part that daunts me, and if one of the current RfAs falls through, it's the reason Auguststorm1945 would easily be next in line by the number of contributions he's made to the wiki clean-up. It's not easy work. The second part would be my stronger suite, and that's in outreach. Advising and reassuring new users, and implementing new projects, collaborations, and universes to motivate and bring together the more experienced. 7. To the best of your understanding, when will you be able to check Halo Fanon after you are administrated, in the event that you are? Daily. Even if I'm not editing, I've got the Recent Changes in my second tab right behind email every day, so no new page or edit goes unnoticed in my eyes. In that respect, I live up to my foolishly-picked username, I suppose. 8. What communities are you associated with online, Halo-related and otherwise? Halo Fanon, and uh . . . Facebook? No, that doesn't count, I just use it for occasional messaging. I watch videos on Youtube . . . er. There's a number of other wikis I check, though I've mostly given up or back-burnered the projects I've placed at Gears of War, Pacific Rim, and W40K Fanons. I suppose the only other online group I take part in would be Halo Party Time, which would technically be a sub-group of Halo Fanon anyway. The only thing that takes time away from the site for me are college and Netflix. Cursed Supernatural having 8 seasons. 9. What is your familiarity with the Halo universe? I wear a damn Halo-trademark sergeant's cap every day, I'm kinda known for it . . . yeah, I'm ready to admit I'm a fanboy, and I have a problem. From the desk I sit at, I could point to the complete book series and game list I've got on a shelf, and anything I don't know off-hand I could scour Halopedia (the good one, not Halo Nation) for in a second. I've earned a few commendations for myself by getting characters out of twisted loopholes, like washout Alphas or a surviving Spartan-II. I am quite familiar, to put it simply. 10. What is your familiarity with Wikia's and Halo Fanon's policies? Succinctly? You stick to canon, but if there's a gray area, you can exploit it with enough justification. Images can come from anywhere if they're in the public domain, but if it's an artist's work they uploaded to deviantArt or the like, you have the decency to ask them first or at least attribute the work, but it's not always been a strictly-adhered-to policy. You sure as hell don't plagiarize, 'cause we'll find you, and you're not gonna make a profit. Accept the terms or be banished to FFHalo. 11. How would you describe your relationship with the Halo Fanon community and its current administration? Well, I don't think I have many enemies. People I haven't gotten to know exceptionally well, but never have had a very negative interaction with. Disagreements over items once in a while, sure, but it's never personal. Although if I may take a moment to recall an Irk RP, darnit Ajax, it was 'cause I didn't want the story to come to an abrupt end that I ignored the Spartan Laser blast. If I'd known it would be swiftly ended anyhow, I'd have taken the hit and said it was bad enough to restrict me to staying in atmosphere. Hindsight is 20/20, I suppose. There, that's off my conscience. I think I'm pretty good at avoiding confrontation, for better or worse, but I'll play big tough banner if it comes down to incivility over NCF. 12. How may any interested users contact you? Talk page is the most surefire way of grabbing my attention. If it's super-important, I'll be making a more consistent appearance on the IRC, my email's as consistently open as my talk page if it requires secrecy, and hey, I'm on XBox Live with the HPT gang a couple hours every Saturday if you'd like to kick back, discuss ideas, and play a game once in a while. I rest my case. Category:Administration_of_this_site